1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to suspended meditation aids and more particularly to meditation aids which can be raised and lowered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been an anthropological as well as a mystical interest in ancient pyramidal structures throughout history due to their occurrence in various locations throughout the world and their size alone. Current mystical interest has been intensified by experimenters who have concluded that objects placed under or on top of a pyramid have undergone some physical change. Reports of properties attributed to the pyramid shape can be found in Pyramid Power by Max Toth and Greg Nielsen, 1974, 1976 and in Beyond Pyramid Power by G. Pat Flanagan, 1976. Reportedly, the pyramid used to enhance physical change and further affect human beings who are proximate thereto, is one which is preferably scaled to the Great Pyramid of Giza which has one side of the base square aligned with geological north--south. People who have built such scaled pyramids take great care in the dimensions and alignment of their pyramid. It has been further theorized and reported that not only does the pyramid shape provide physical effects, but also the conical shape demonstrates physical change in objects and persons placed proximate thereto.
As can be well appreciated, persons who wish to use and experiment with the pyramid and conical shapes by placing things and persons thereunder have problems with storage of these objects when not in use since they are sometimes large in size.
Although the invention does not depend upon the effects provided by pyramids, cones and other geometric shapes, the present invention provides such shapes which are easily stored and convenient to use.